


Bitty Error (i have no imagination...)

by orphan_account



Series: The Stuff I write at 1am [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bitty Bones AU, Error Sans - Freeform, Errortale, Inktale i guess, THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I WRITE AT 1AM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty Error</p><p>Yeah SMOL ERROR DAMMIT :D<br/>DAMN HIS ADORABLE CUTENESS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You only came here for a pet to keep your other bitty happy. But, a tiny version of a world-destroying glitch isn't a bad substitute, to be honest.  
\--------------------------------------------  
"Oh my god, Error you look adorable when you're small." Ink laughed, holding up a tiny Error by the hood of the tiny monster's jacket.  
Error stared in shock at Ink.  
"Who's the shorty now?"  
"I can't believe you did this you bastard."  
"I guess you're safe to be around then. I'll put you somewhere you'll be looked after."  
"No..."  
"I'm thinking a bitty bones universe."  
"NO"  
"yes." Ink smirked before opening a portal and waking through it, still holding the struggling monster.   
\--------------------------------------------  
You looked at the little pet carrier filled with what appeared to be blue string. "Who's this?" You asked the woman at the counter.  
"That guy? We found him in here a week ago, in that carrier. The noise he was making and the amount of magic he must have used made the staff to scared to open the cage. He was saying something about a guy called Ink."  
You looked into the carrier. You could glimpse a yellow eye glaring out at you. "I'll take this little buddy." You said. What a decision.


	2. Chapter 2: Red meets Error

WOAH! 22 kudos in less than a day! Thanks peoples :D  
\--------------------------------------------  
You picked up the extraordinarily light carrier and carried it to the car, where Red (your little edgy) was waiting on the dashboard. He jumped up and ran to the driver's side, where you always came to first when you left him in the car. "So did you get a new bitty ma?" Red asked excitedly.   
"Yes, I did, but he seems a bit grumpy, and he's nothing like the staff have seen before." you replied.  
"Is he like me?" Red asked, since you had told him about what he was like when you first bought him.  
"I don't know. Maybe you can see?" You showed him the front of the cage. Red, because he was smaller, could see through the web of threads to a black skeletal bitty sittingagainst the wall with its head on its knees and black 'error's buzzing round it. It seemed to be upset. "Hello?" Red asked curiously. The bitty's head instantly instantly shot up, so that Red could see it's red eye-sockets, filled with 'error's. "F*CK OFF!" it immediately shouted at him.  
"Hey little buddy, calm down." You said after hearing the bitty shout.  
"Can you see?" Red asked the bitty.  
"No, but does it matter?" the bitty replied.  
"Yes it does!"  
"Not for me. This just happens."  
"That shouldn't happen though."  
"I KNOW I GET IT OK?!"  
"ok jeez calm down."  
"Ok I think we should go home, you two." you said, noticing it was beginning to rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I ended the chapter there because I ran out of words XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~o0o~ is a gap in time, or time skipping ahead  
> \----------- is POV change

Sorry for no updates tonight!  
School ended for this half-term today and I can barely think properly, so sorry!  
Should have proper updates tomorrow!  
WAIT  
Here is the chapter in the works currently  
\------------------------------------  
You placed your new bitty's carrier on the back seat and got into the front, shut the door and drove home.  
~o0o~  
You opened your new bitty's carrier and his head twitched up at the sound. He immediately tried to dart out but tripped over the slight step between the floor of the carrier and the bottom of the door, and would have fallen if you hadn't caught his hood in time.   
"Thanks, I guess." he said as you put him the right way up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah I know tho I shit  
> But I felt obliged to post new chapter  
> And also show that Error can hear u guys!

Error sat slumped against the wall of the carrier, surrounded by blue strings.  
"Hey Error! Sorry you ended up like this, but Ink just couldn't resist! Sorry about this, imma go and mess with the fabric of space time to get you back to the anti-void, or at least somewhere better than the bitty universe. Hells, I might even manage to get you into Bitty Readers' Adventures and find you some help! I'll try to teleport you into Mrs.Hart's shop where she's keeping a few shrunken skeletons who did the wrong experiment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow  
> This is worse than I thought XD  
> I really can't write when I'm tired lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " is Error talking  
> (* is me talking
> 
> Comment from Redsnivy!

Well I find Bitty error so adorable.   
"Of course you do."  
Oh and finally stories of error sans I am pleased I mean when I first found out about error my reaction was like holy shit this has to be the coolest sans ever and well as I learned about error I grew to like him and he became my most favorite one ever.  
Error grinned.  
I'm glad errors not stuck in the white void anymore I would of gone insane if I was stuck there.  
(*Isn't he already insane though?*)  
I hope error gets to be truly happy for once. he deserves it.  
(*OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO KIND PLEASE BE MY FRIEND*)  
"Calm down there."  
I just read he can hear us?  
"Yup."  
Thats amazing Error your amazing.  
(*Yes he is :3*)  
I will be happy to help anyway  
(* *immediately begins preparing cameo* *)  
I can but the best I can do is healing and electric attacks my powers are limited in the bittyverse. I mean when I go there I am literally stuck as a fox with dragon wings and tail.  
(*I'm stuck as a normal human that's really restrictive when you're used to unlimited magical power :(.*)  
So yeah I probably won't be much help but I will try.   
(*I will try and give our sweet little Blackberry a happy ending :)*)  
Ink better have watched you to make sure you were adopted by a nice person not a cruel one.  
(*He didn't.*)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! :D  
> (hope I made someone's day/night :3)
> 
> A mysterious figure of exposition appears! :O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long since last update? God knows.
> 
> I sincerely apologise, I've been rather sick for a while and the main symptom has been continual exhaustion. Since I'm mainly only inspired to write late at night, and I have school, it's not really a good idea for me to be up late writing.
> 
> So, do not take this update as a guarantee for future updates. Ok? Ok.
> 
> However, since its the summer holidays, I'll probably update a bit more! :D  
> I'll just be doing comments till I get back into the swing of things
> 
> (also, I have far too much kudos and hits for me to deal with please help me)

Unbeknownst to our favourite glitch, a presence was watching him through a window.  
(*Dear god, not this again...*) The female pressed a hand to her forehead and slowly inhaled and exhaled before walking to the door.

\------------------------------------

A loud knock echoed through the house. You ran to the door, a bag still looped over your arm, and whipped the door open. Outside stood a female, of an indescribable appearance. You mentally named her 'Mystery Girl'. "Hello?" You muttered to her, confusion rapidly spreading across your face. 

She leaned against the doorway in a casual manner. "Look." She placed a hand on your shoulder and looked you straight in the eye. "You don't know me, I don't know you, you have no reason to believe me, but that bitty," She gestured to your coffee table where your two bitties were having what looked like a decidedly unfriendly conversation. "is a world-destroying psycho whom I was somehow tasked with protecting. Just, I don't know, respect him, and you might not end up dead. Alright? Alright."

She turned around, and you subconsciously stumbled back as the door slammed shut. You breathed in, then out in the manner of the calming exercises everyone does when stressed on TV before sinking to your knees and screaming to the heavens "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" before sobbing into your hands "What have I signed up for?..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter dedicated to Gen
> 
> Heyyyyy if any of y'all got fanfiction.net accounts feel free to pm me anytime :3 I have the same username as here and I'd love to chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is busy reacting how I would to this situation

As you look up, you see a flash of black, white and icy blue at the window. But then you blink, and nothing is there, so you cross your fingers and hope to Christ almighty this was just a hallucination brought on by sleep deprivation. You head up the stairs, and yell to Red "Take care of fuck's-his-face or whatever, kay?" and don't hear his response as you stomp up the stairs. Something falls onto your head with a loud rustling and clanking noise before landing on the stairs with a thump. You look down to see a silver-wrapped parcel with a label saying 'From Kazi ;)' You find the motivation to pick it up and carry it with you to your room. 

You throw yourself onto your bed and roughly unwrap the parcel. It contains a travel flask of what turns out to be coffee with a unknown kind of alcohol mixed in, and a cushion. A fucking cushion. You threw the cushion across the room and downed the contents of the flask, before lying on your back staring at the ceiling.

Something has appeared on your chest. You can't see it, but you can feel the weight. You crane your neck to see: a cat. A black and white one with the most entrancing ice-coloured eyes you've ever seen. You attempt to pet it with shaking fingers. "Nice *hic* kitty." It leans into your hand for a moment before looping out of the touch and using its paw to press your hand to your chest.

It opens its mouth and speaks to you with a human voice as it looks you full in the eyes. "That is NOT a bitty!!! THAT is the real Error! He was shrunk by Ink!Sans and teleported to your universe, which happens to be one of the bitty universes!" You interrupt its little speech by blowing in its face. It recoils for a second, but recovers all too quick.  
"Show this little destroyer of worlds a bit more respect!!!!!" Suddenly, it is gone with nothing more than a faint smell of petrichor and pine needles.

You throw you arms outwards, before pressing your hands to your eyes and screeching.


	8. Feedback plz?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I will delete this later)

Does anyone actually like the more recent chapters?  
They feel off to me, and I would like some feedback please

Have a great day/evening/night! :3

EDIT 21/10/17 OK I CAN'T BE TRUSTED WITH THIS SOMEONE PLEASE TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME


End file.
